Neoxys x l'iconoclaste
by zoubi2320
Summary: Quand Neoxys veut aller au cinéma c'est toujours compliqué pour lui.


Alors que j'étais dans la rue pour rejoindre des amis au cinéma, j'ai vu un énorme troupeau d'une trentaine de personne. Encore un trucs "marrant" à filmé?

J'allais passé mon chemin, mais au moment où j'ai entendu un mec geuler "eh p'tit PD, va grevé d'une sale MST en faisant une partouze en enfert comme vous savez si bien faire vous les gay, etcomme ça tu va rejoindre ton petit ami la haut"

Se genre de connard me soule avec leur préjugé a deux balle. en plus profiter de la faiblesse des gents c'est se mettre plus bas que terrre. Et puis sa ne se fait pas de se mettre a plusieurs sur une seule personne.

Je me faufile entre le troupeau pour voir qui a le droit a tout ça. Et là je tombe sur un mec de mon établissement, Fildrong. Le genre de mec super populaire, qui cherche tout le temps la bagare et con comme pas possible. il est en train de frapper un autre garçon.

Quand le garçon essai de partir le cercle se resert pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de partir. le garçon n'arrive même plus a resté debout et le reste des pasent sens moque complètement.

Le garçon a des bleues par tout, il a la lèvre du bas ouverte, il saigne du nez et il a un cocard a l'oeil droit.

je n'aime pas du tout me mettre en avant, mais au moment ou j'ai vu mon camarade de classe sortir un cuteur et couper l'une des joues du garçon, j'ai reagit en le plaquent par terre et lui faisant une clef de bras. quand j'ai levé la tête j'ai remarqué tout le groupe sortir eux aussi des armes et j'ai geuler.

-"le premier qui approche ou qui tappe le gosse, je casse le bras a votre chef"

tout le monde c'est enloigner. du coup j'ai dit au garçon de me suivre pendant que j'esseyer de levé l'autre abrutis. il m'a suivit jusqu'a l'extérieur et là j'ai laché le con et attrapé l'autre pour qu'on cours le plus vite possible jusqu'a chez moi.

une fois arrivé j'ai soigner ses blessure. d'ailleur comment il s'apelle et qu'a t'il fait pour mérité ça?

-"comment tu t'apelle?

\- apelle moi Iconoclaste et toi?

\- Laurent, tu veux boire quelque chose?

-oui"

je lui ramemena un café et on discuta de long heure sur nos vis. j'évite absolument de parler de se qui vener de se passser. mais je me demande encore pourquoi a t'il subis ça. finalement je pris mon courage a deux main.

\- pourquoi ton t'il fait ça?

-de quoi?

\- pourquoi le gange de Fildrong ta tabasé?

-ah, euh je supose que c'est par se que je suis gay.

-quel connard celui-là, quand je pense qu'on sorté ensemble avant.

-LUI gay?

-yep, il fait semblent de détésté les homosexuel pour cacher sa propre nature."

suite a sa il y a eux un petit blanc, puis il est partie. finalemnt j'ai apris beaucoup de chose donc que c'est un élève qui est dans le même établisemnt que nous. du coup demain dès que j'arrive pour les cours je vais le trouver et ne plus le lacher.

le lendemain:

arriver dans la cours je fonce vers Iconoclaste et je ne sais pas pourqoui je l'enlace. tout surpris il pause ses mains sur mes épaules pour me repousser.

-"que me vaut cette accolade?

-je sais pas, je t'es vu et j'ai agit sans reflichire. pardon je ne le referé plus.

\- t'inquiete pas moi sa ne me géne pas, c'est même trés agréable". il s'est mis a rougir comme un camion de pompier. il est tellemnt migon comme ça.

la sonneri me coupas dans ma refelexion. je n'eux même pas le temps de dire en revoir qu'il avait déjà disparut.

un trimestre passa et je n'ai plus jamais vu Fildrong embéter Iconoclaste. c'est surment car depuis je ne l'es pas laché d'une semelle. il a même emenager chez moi car son appartement était un peut trop grand pour lui tout seul. mainteant que j'y pense pourqoui a t'il pris un apart aussi enorme? et puis comment il pouvais se le payer?

-"dit tu as toujours habité seul avant?

\- non

-c'était qui l'autre personne?

\- mon copain

\- ah... tu est en couple?

\- non, plus maintenant

\- pourquoi?

\- on peut dire que on as était séparé. Je ne pourrait plus jamais le voir et sa m'attriste" je pouvais voir quelque larme se former au coin de ses beaux yeux. Je ne veut pas le voir pleurer, sa me briserai le coeur de le faire pleurer a cause de ma question.

\- "comment je peut d'aider?

\- juste te savoir prêt de moi me suffit

-tu va quand-même pas me dire je t'aime après?" Mais pourquoi je ne me la ferme pas, il a rit du coup j'ai suivi, mais je me suis brusquement arrêté pour lui dire mes sentiments.

-"Je t'aime 3

-moi aussi"

On c'est embrassé suite a cette déclaration et on est parti sur le canapé pour se faire pleins de mamour.

Et il hure plein de bébé piles.


End file.
